Ethernet architectures have grown in complexity in recent years. This is due, at least in part, to diverse technologies that have emerged to accommodate a plethora of end users. For example, Data Center Ethernet (DCE) represents an extension to Classical Ethernet (CE), and it can offer a lower cost, lower latency, high-bandwidth configuration. The forwarding methodology adopted by networks is generally scalable and, further, provides forwarding paths with equal-cost multipathing with support for different forwarding topologies.
Layer-2 link state routing protocols can be used in data centers to overcome the drawbacks of the Spanning Tree Protocol (STP). Transparent Interconnect of Lots of Links (TRILL) from the IETF and Fabric Path (from Cisco Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif.) and are examples of such Layer-2 link state routing techniques. The link state protocols allow for better use of network resources by calculating shortest path forwarding trees to the nodes in the network. Unicast traffic can be forwarded along multiple equal cost paths if available. In certain network scenarios, topology information may not be current, accurate, and/or consistent. Hence, optimally managing network topologies presents a significant challenge to system designers, network operators, and service providers alike.